


One Night and One More Time

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, HP humpdrabbles, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this time, they can make a go of it. For the LJ Humpdrabbles prompt Snow, Red Wine, Candle.<br/>Seriously, it's just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night and One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).



> for Atlin and 221b_hound, the queens of writing rimming.

The snow swirls in lazy circles in the courtyard outside the window, but Harry focuses on Draco’s quiet, breathy noises as he brushes his tongue down Draco’s cock, hard and leaking. Down the raphe dividing his testicles, until his tongue flicks over Draco’s hole. Swirls over the opening. Draco moves, shifts, pushes against Harry’s mouth, silently begging for more.

Harry waits, his heart pounding. Feels his own cock responding to Draco’s need. With his fingers, he rings the base, squeezing to keep himself steady. Closes his eyes and recites the starting six for the Cannons.

Draco’s not quiet now, fisting the bedsheets and crying out, begging Harry to press his tongue inside, to lick flat and hard, and flick once again. The one word that’s clear is _please. Please_. Harry heart skips one beat, then another.

 _Yes._ He mouths Draco’s slit, tasting the salty tang, before returning to place a kiss on his hole. In a moment, another two, he’ll be inside Draco, fucking in and dragging out until they can’t wait. Can’t hold off.

But now, Harry caresses the skin with gentle passes, teasing, until Draco grabs Harry’s head with both hands to hold him in place. Sending the message, _now. Please_. And Harry obeys. With his rough, hard tongue, he works Draco open, before he plunges his cock inside, knowing Draco’s body well enough to press against his prostate on each thrust.

Not for the first time, Harry thinks _thank Merlin we don’t have neighbors_ as Draco yells out as he comes, and Harry follows. Lying atop Draco’s spent body, Harry works the duvet up and over them. He should roll off; he’s heavier than Draco by at least a stone, but he can’t. In the candlelight with the red wine buzzing in his head, Harry thinks maybe this time, they can make a proper go of this thing they have.


End file.
